


Night sky

by DracoIgnis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, In Love, Jonerys, Kissing, Northern Lights, ice and fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoIgnis/pseuds/DracoIgnis
Summary: “You were right,” Jon whispered to her lips, “I am a man. But I do not want to kill you, and I need not marry you. I only wish to be with you, whichever way you want me.”Jon and Daenerys watch the night sky as they discuss what they are to each other.A Jonerys flashfic with original artwork throughout.





	Night sky

..

“If we stay any longer, we might become wights ourselves,” Daenerys said.

“Just a little longer, your Grace” Jon begged. “It’ll be worth it.”

“I never imagined myself dying in the cold.”

“You can have my cloak,” Jon offered.

“My lord, please don’t. Then I’ll have to find something else to complain about.”

“You never seemed the moaning type to me.”

“Perhaps,” Daenerys smiled, “you just never gave me a reason to moan.”

Jon flushed and tucked himself further into the fur of his cloak. He said no more which only made Daenerys laugh. Yet, he had to admit that even he felt the cold.

..

It was past midnight. One could even say they were nearing the early hours of the morning. Here, to the midst of the cold vastland, Jon had taken them. At first, she had been impressed when he took reign of Drogon and started leading him. She thought, this is exciting. We shall go somewhere unknown to me. She had not imagined he would take them somewhere unknown to mankind itself.

As she turned and looked around them, Jon tried to stay still. He could tell her eyes were longing for a sight of something brighter than the stars above. Perhaps a fire, like the one burning in the fireplace at Winterfell. Perhaps the glowing sun that she had left behind when she first set sail for Dragonstone. Whatever she was looking for, he knew she wouldn’t find it here.

But she would find _something_ , if only she would give him the time.

Jon tilted his head back and gazed across the starry sky. “You put a lot of trust in me,” he spoke.

“Should I not?” Daenerys asked, her tone of voice amused.

“I have led you to nowhere and yet you stay by my side.”

“Drogon is not far,” she said, “and I doubt you would be foolish enough to challenge the mother of a dragon.”

“I would be foolish to challenge you, with or without your dragons,” Jon said. It made her smile slightly, he noted, which caused the sides of his own lips to curl upwards. “I have not brought you here with ill intents,” he promised.

“Oh, how disappointing,” Daenerys spoke. “I would have liked to see what skills a Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch might possess. Such men are a rarity to come by, I believe”

“I am no lord and no commander.”

“Yet you are a man.”

Jon tucked himself even further into his cloak, the fur tickling his nose and warm cheeks. How does she do it, he wondered. How does she make me feel like a young lad again, naive and innocent to the world.

“I know men,” Daenerys said, “most either want to kill me or marry me. They want me defeated or they want to bask in my glory, be part of its history.”

“Is that the kind of man you take me for?” Jon asked.

Daenerys watched him, the colour of her eyes standing out in the midst of the dark blue night. She was quiet for a while, as if mulling over his words, and he was about to dismiss his own question when she said: “I suppose you will tell me in time.”

He felt his lips go dry and his heart beat quicker as she stepped closer to him. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could her gaze slipped from his to the sky, and her lips parted in surprise.

“My lord,” she whispered, “the sky is aflame.”

..

He could see it in her eyes - stripes of green and purple dancing across the night sky, reflected in her irises. It felt like all wind left his lungs for a second and he could not breathe, as if he was immersed in water and for a moment felt himself drowning in her gaze.

There she stood, holding the whole of the universe in her look, and just then, if only for a moment, did he feel completely at peace.

Then, he too looked up, taking in the Northern lights as they flickered above them like thick ribbons caught in the air, dashing back and forth and changing between purple and violet and red and green. The sky was truly aflame, like the breath from an ice dragon causing waves of light to fall down upon them.

“It is beautiful,” Daenerys said.

 _You are_ , Jon wanted to say. She was still close, he noted, so close he could wrap his fingers around her hands. As he did, her gaze did not even waver, still fixated at a point far above him. He felt his throat dry out and he had to swallow before he dared to step even closer to her, dragging her in toward his chest until she was nestled safely under his cloak.

“Jon,” she said, finally looking into his eyes.

..

Jon licked his lips and shook his head. “You don’t have to say anything,” he assured her. “This is just right.”

“I said there are two kinds of men,” she continued. She reached up and dragged her fingers through his hair, his black locks being dragged backwards down his neck. He closed his eyes, her breath slipping across his cold skin. “But you are a third.”

Jon smiled a bit and opened his eyes just enough to see her through his eyelashes. “What kind am I?” he asked.

“The worst kind,” she said, and for a moment he felt his heart sink until he opened his eyes fully and realised she was grinning at him. “Because you’re the kind that gets it just right.”

Jon raised his brows in humorous surprise. “How is that the worst?” he asked.

“Because that means I have to stop moaning,” she explained and dragged her fingers through his hair once more.

Jon reached up and grabbed her hand, pressing it to his chest instead so she could feel his heartbeat. “You’re mistaken,” he said.

“Is that so?”

“You said it yourself,” he reminded her. “That perhaps I just need to find a reason to make you.”

This time, Daenerys was the one to blush, but he did not linger at it for long. Instead, he leaned in and kissed her, and soon she kissed him back. The heat from her lips, her breath, and her fingertips pushing at his chest, all was enough to warm him up, making the frost slip off his skin, making him feel aflame just like the sky above them.

“You were right,” he whispered to her lips, “I am a man. But I do not want to kill you, and I need not marry you. I only wish to be with you, however way you want me.”

Daenerys smiled to his lips. “However I want you?” she questioned. “My Lord, you truly are the worst kind.”

As they sunk into the snow, bodies pressed close, Jon thought to himself, _I am still lost in her eyes, in her gaze, in her universe. I am still lost. But so be it - I want to fall even deeper._

_.._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks (as always) to DragonandDirewolf for supplying the beautiful artwork. Check out her Tumblr! And an even bigger thanks to all of you who read, comment, and interact - I am so grateful for all your support! It really keeps me going.


End file.
